gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Story Of Lord Cad Bane
Every Legend has a beginning. Caddius Archibald Bane. So much to say, so little to explain. Today he stands as once of the most notable and commeneded EITC leaders of his time. Although he is less active in his duties, in his golden days, the days of Leon's EITC, he was once a feared leader. BUT how did he get there? Many rumors around say he performed commendably at the EITC Navigational Academy and was noticed by his superiors. And he was. But what about before that? Where did Lord Caddius Truly being? This short "biography" will hopefully explain his true beginning, and chornicle his rise to power. Captain Andrew Although he is resentful to admit it, Cad's true beginning started with the above named pirate. Captain Andrew was also at the height of his power. He had just branched off from the United Empire, and taken Macmorgan's entire first Legion of men with him. He challenged Macmorgan, and participated in the giant growing "Anti-EITC campaign" lead at the time by the former duchess of Anemois, before she claimed her thrown. The Grand Army The Republic that Andrew created was named The Grand Army . The guild's only purpose was to provide troops and hope for rising rebellion's. The third member to join was Cad. As this the start of a legend, he entered the guild as level 27, a mere "noob" as we would say. LIttle did we all know, but the infamous EITC legend had now just begun his stride to glory. The Training Andrew realized how intellectual and powerful Cad had the potential to become, and Utilized it. He began teaching Cad all he knew, from political stratedgies, to the best ways to "level-up." As the guild progressed, so did Caddius. He had grown to level 35, with many weapons mastering themselves along the way. The two were immovable; Andrew and Cad were an unstoppable force.. until a change in heart. Along comes Captain Leon.. Up until now, the early 1730's, Andrew and Caddius had been under the rule of the EITC lead by Macmorgan and a few others. With the arrival of the Tyrannt Captain Leon, everything changed. Macmorgan was ran out of power, and governors of islands outhrown. Leon had created total dictatorship over the EITC. Andrew wanted no part of this. He officially signed his resignation waiver, and took the guild into hiding. It would become a part of the giant Anti-Leon and Anti-EITC campaigns that were on the verge of begninning. Who betrayed who? Caddius, on the other hand, was in love with the EITC. HIs dream, as he told Andrew, was to one day rule his own battallion against Leon and bring peace, justice, and security to the newly re-born EITC. At the time Cad was growing stronger and stronger, learning ways to manipulate the mind and fend for himself, but still, not nearly comparable to the power of Leon. One day, Cad found out. On a day with a bright sunshine and glaring waters, he approached Andrew and asked him what kind of foolery prank he was playing. Alas, it was no prank. And Cad slowly began to realize what had happened. Andrew had left the EITC, or in his own words, betrayed it. Cad was heartbroken and furious. Recently named the Co-GM of the Grand Army, he threatened to leave everything behind. He threatened Andrew face to face, stating his leave would be permanent. However, Andrew did not take it just as well as Cad had thought. Instead of re-joining the EITC, Andrew, an experienced pirate, drew his long blade to the neck of Cad, warning him to join the new rebellion. Moments later, Leon and his men stormed through the walls of the Graham Marshall Imports on Port Royal, and the battle began. Andrew ran back, shots fired beyond his head, screaming at his men to return fire, while Cad, edging towards his destiny, slowly backed into the EITC line of fire. An hour later, the EITC ships retreated as pirate reinforcements arrived. They carried Lord Bane with them. Andrew watched in horror as everything he had ever wanted became destroy. He was furious. Rise, Lord Caddius Archibald Bane. Category:EITC Category:Deleted Guilds Category:POTCO